the_writerfandomcom-20200214-history
"To Kill A Mockingbird"; The Memoirs of Judge Taylor (Creative Writing)
The Memoirs of Judge Taylor In my years as judge of Maycomb County I have never experienced a case quite like the Tom Robinson vs. Ewells trial. I remember weeks before the trial when I had to pick an attorney to defend Mr. Robinson. As soon as I heard the details of the case I knew it would go down as one of the more....interestin' trials. When asked who would defend Mr. Robinson I said immediately, without hesitation "Atticus Finch". When word spread a few days after I appointed Atticus to the case I was questioned on my choice. I simply said "His was the first name to come to mind." While in my office I was also questioned by my secretary Linda. She said to me, "I know that there's more to your choice then that Judge Taylor." She knew me so well, she's been with me for years. So I told her the truth, "If there's anyone that even has the slightest chance of winnin', it's Atticus Finch, you and I both know that." Linda said to me, "Yes sir, but do you honestly think that he'll actually win the case." I said to her truthfully, "No, but it's worth a shot ain't it." She replied with, "Yes sir it is." And with that she was back to her desk. In the weeks leadin' up to the trial I was addressed by many, filthy reports mainly, about my thoughts on the case. I simply said to them, "I personally believe that it will be one of those hangin'-off-the-edge-of-your-seat type cases don't you agree." They came back at me with, "Judge Taylor do you honestly think that Atticus Finch can win the case, all the odds are against him, he doesn't stand a chance to the jury that was chosen." I said "Never are all the odds against someone, there's always a few, and Atticus Finch can withstand the jury, or any jury in that matter, now good day to y'all." I heard throughout the rest of that week a lot about the discrimination that Atticus was takin' from the townspeople. I knew fully well what I was gonna be gettin' Atticus into by choosin' him for the case, but I knew that he could handle it. It was his kids that I was worried about with all the violence that could've been stirred up about the trial, Jean and Jeremy I believe there names were. The trial would have a fairly large impact on Atticus and his family which I would find out years later while talkin' to Atticus. When the day of the trial came around, the square outside the courthouse was a mob scene. All of Maycomb County had shown up to witness the trial. I could barely get to the front door. All the filthy reports swormin' me the first chance they got. I eventually made it to the door and was inside ended for my chambers. I was greeted in the hall by other attorneys and secretaries. Linda was waitin' in my chambers for me. When I walked she greeted me and then helped me put on my gown, as she did so she said, "Today's the day sir", "Indeed it is Linda, indeed it is" I replied. "In all my years as a judge I have never had to experience a case quite like this one, I honestly have no clue what to expect from this trial other than a good performance from those lyin' Ewells, you and I both know that Mr. Robinson is innocent." I said. "Yes sir, but it's just a matter of havin' the jury think just that ain't it." Linda said to me. I replied, "Yes Linda you're right, it's all on Atticus now." Linda then said after she zipped the back of my gown up, "Mr. Finch is a cunnin' man, he'll do just fine, don't you worry 'bout a thing sir." "I suppose so." I replied. I turned to face her, she was smilin' at me as if it'll all be fine like she said, like justice would be served accordin'ly in the end and an innocent man would go home free and the guilty behind bars accordin' to my sentencin'. She then said to me, "Best get goin' sir, there anxious as is." I smiled at her and left down the hall, through a door leadin' to some stairs. The stairs lead to another door, I took a deep breath and opened the door to my seat in the courthouse. Now I don't remember much of the trial that day, all those darn little details slip my already faded memory, that and I wasn't really payin' attention to the trial, I trailed off while chewin' on my cigarette. What I do remember was what a good show Ms. Ewells put on for the jury. I remember lookin' at Atticus, we exchanged a she's-not-foolin'-anyone glance. Atticus had done a job well done. Linda was right, as usual, Atticus was a cunnin' man, and if anyone doubted it before the trial, they were proven wrong when he wowed the jury and audience with the evidence of the case and of those lyin' Ewells. Personally I never liked 'em and most of the town knew that they were no good dirty liars, but yet when up against a negro man in court they all take their side. The folks in Maycomb County, always jumpin' to conclusions, there very few that aren't stubborn as an oak tree in this here town. Anyhow as for he trial, as we had predicted, we as in Atticus, Linda and I, the jury was in for four hours discussin' a verdict. I met with Atticus while the jury was still in, agruin' over whether to follow white, southern, prejudice customs, or to follow their moral beliefs. That was one of the reasons I picked Atticus for the job. We didn't talk much, we mainly exchanged looks of anticipation and worry and justice. When the jury had finished, they came out and announced their verdict. The courtroom had never been so silent in my years as judge. One of the Ewells who was apart of the jury stood up and said, "The jury has come to a decision, we find the defendant, Mr. Thomas Robinson, guilty of the rape of Ms. Mary Ewell." I then spoke, "I hear by sentence Mr. Thomas Robinson to the penalty of death." With that Mr. Robinson was taken away to a camp to await his execution. I thought to myself as I stood up after lettin' the gavial fall, Well, that's that. I went through the door, down the stairs and down the hallway towards my chambers. Linda was waitin' for me when I walked in. She gave me a sad look, she then helped me out of my gaun. As I walked out the door I turned to her and said, "Get home safely ya hear." "Yes sir." she said sadly. When I shut the door behind me I could hear a faint sobbin' from behind the door. As I walked outside the courthouse the folks of Maycomb County were departin' home. When I arrived home I went to my room and dressed for bed. I climbed into bed, laid my head on my pillow and said aloud to myself and my sleepin' wife, "Why, why oh God, why must it be this way, why, why, ...why." After the trial I got word of the news, Mr. Tom Robinson was dead. From what I can remember, life went on as usual after that. As I had suspected, Mr. Ewell would get revenge on Atticus. Lucky no one was hurt. Since then I have moved to Mississippi, me and the wife like it here. I personally feel responsible for the sequence of events that took place that summer in Maycomb County. That's part of the reason I moved after my retirement. The other reason was all the racism, I know I can't escape it, but ya can't blame an old man like me for tryin' to. I have visited Maycomb County once since I moved. Linda is well as is Atticus and his kin. The folks of Maycomb County are still the same as I left 'em. Still jumpin' to conclusions, still havin' preconceived notions, still stubborn as an oak. - Tronlegacy2000 (talk)